To Protect The Ones We Love
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going to have a new sensei and are going to get some training from her. Little do they know that women is on e bvad cookie when it come to rep. Squeal to Confessions. Rating may change later on in the story.


To Protect The Ones We Love

**Before I start this new story that is the Sequel to Confessions, I'd like to say that a lot of things in this story are going to be different from the show. The relationship of Naruto and Hinata is still going but they will be facing some hard times and hard ships with their new relationship. Sakura is getting some nasty thoughts about Naruto and Hinata's love life. And now with Pain out of the way now even stronger enemies are coming for Naruto and now even Hinata. Now on to the story. **

Chapter 1: A New Life

It had been a whole month now since the attack and destruction of the Leaf village. Everyone was helping to rebuild the village. Walking in the new streets of the Leaf Village is Naruto and Hinata walking to the ramen stand to get something to eat.

"Hey Naruto, what do you want to do after we get some Ramen?" Asked Hinata while she was holding his hand smiling

Naruto stopped and thought about where to go after that. He thought for a while and finally came to his decision. He turned and looked at Hinata.

"I'd like to go the Hospital and visit Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he looked Hinata in her beautiful pearl eyes

Hinata smiled and looked at her Boyfriend. "Ok we'll see him after we eat, Okay."

Naruto stopped and bring her close to him and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks, you're the best Hinata."

"Anything to make you happy, Naruto." Said Hinata with a smile in her face. "Now let's get going already I'm hungry."

Naruto and Hinata got back to walking to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets and looked around at the people. They started to notice that the people of the village were now smiling at Naruto and thanking him for saving the village. Naruto and Hinata smiled back at all of them and continued to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen. They finally got to Ichiraku's Ramen and entered the small shop together. The shop owner turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto long time no see. How is my favorite customer doing?" Asked Teuchi while he was making some ramen for the couple that was waiting

Naruto and Hinata sat down at the stand and waited for Teuchi to finish with the couple's Ramen. While Teuchi was making the Ramen, Ayame came up to them.

"So what can I get you two for food?" Said Ayame with a playful tone in her voice

"I'll take a miso-Ramen, please and thank you, Ayame." Said Naruto

"I'll take some Chicken-Ramen please." Said Hinata as she looked over at Naruto and blushed

Ayame smiled at them and turned to her father. "Dad one Miso-Ramen and Chicken-Ramen, please."

Teuchi started on the Ramen right away. "They'll be ready in 5 minutes." Said Teuchi as he started his work on the Ramen

Ayame then turned back to Naruto and Hinata and smiled at them. "So far how are you two along your dating? Did you two get it on yet?" Asked Ayame with an evil smile on her face

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and blushed and after a few moments passed and it finally hit them and they fell of their chairs. Naruto got back up and sat down.

"Ayame how could you ask that question. God that is none of your business." Said Naruto as he puffed his checks and looked away

Hinata finally got back to her feet and sat back down on her chair. She looked at Ayame.

"Ayame really you had to go there. Please me and Naruto aren't ready for that stage yet." Said Hinata as she looked down and blushed

Teuchi turned around from making their meals and turned to his daughter.

"Ayame leave them alone. They started to date each other after knowing each other for years. So of course there not to that stage of life yet. So leave them alone about their love lives." Said Teuchi as he turned back around went back to making their meal

After a few minutes the Ramen was done and Teuchi placed the Ramen in front of them and thanked them for coming to the stand. Naruto and Hinata went ahead and thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the Ramen and started to eat their Ramen together. Naruto and Hinata eat their Ramen and paid and left to go to the leaf Hospital to see Kakashi.

_Elsewhere in the land of Fire_

A battle was raging on in a small home that belongs to a girl with long black hair was fighting the masked man that attack the Leaf village 16 years ago. She was standing with cuts on her body; while the masked man was perfectly fine.

"_Damn it, why can't I land a blow on this asshole?"_ thought the girl

"Please girl, please do calm down and come with me. I do need your power for my goal." Said the masked man as chains ran down his hands

The girl stood straight and looked at him. And wondered who this man was to know about her power at all. Then she looked past him to see her partner lying on the ground behind the masked man. The masked man looked at her.

"I bet your wondering how I know about your power and what you have inside you girl?" Said the masked man

She looked at him from her partner and shock her head.

"I learned it from Tsunade." Said the masked man

The girl nearly went white from hearing that her power and secret were out because of Lady Tsunade. Why would someone from her past reveal her secret.

"That's right you are the girl who nearly destroyed the Village hidden in the Clouds 20 years ago." Said the masked man as he reached up and pointed at her. "You are the one that holds the key to getting something even more powerful than the Kyuubi. I want the Dragon that is inside you, girl."

The girl stood there shocked at how much he knew about that.

She then looked past him again and looked over to her partner then back at him. "Well since you know what I have then why did you wait 20 years to come get me now. Why not back then if you know so much. You coming now was a bad mistake on your part. I'm the most wanted Female from the Leaf village and the strongest. I'm Ashley Uzumaki." Said the girl

"I know who you are girl. The very same girl who has a 700 million bounty on her head for crimes that you did, Bloodhound." Said the man

"Everything I did was for the village." Said Ashley "So what I had to kill some leaf ninja in my life and other high ninja from other village's. I am wanted because of that day. No one will ever get me. I did everything to protect the Village in the Leaves."

The man stood there looking at her and wondering how this woman has the strength to look at the village that made her a criminal in the first place.

"You should never underestimate me." She said to the masked man. "Now I'm going to show you what a girl with 700 million bounty can do to someone."

The masked man looked at her. Ashley got into a stance and started to gather chakra. He would have none of that and charged at her while she was making chakra. As soon as the man was close enough she made a fist and throw her arm back ready to unleash it.

The man looked and saw what was coming. "_Damn it_ _I don't have time to stop the attack." _

"Now you will feel why I am wanted by every village." Said Ashley as she throw the punch and yelled "Dragon Style: Dragon Impact." Before the attack lands the masked man the air around Ashley and the masked man begins to crack.

"_What she has this much power that she is distorting the air pressure around us" _Thought the man

"And if you think you can get away from this then you're wrong." Said Ashley as the masked man tried to teleport away. But it failed to do. And the punch landed its mark. The man went flying and smashed through some rocks and landed across the field. He slowly got back to his feet and wondered why his justu didn't work.

"_Damn it why didn't my justu work. It worked on the forth and Naruto but why not her." _ Thought the masked man

Ashley was slowly coming towards him with a smile on her face.

"I bet your wondering why you're justu didn't work." Said Ashley as she walked up to him. "Well let me put it to you masked man or is it Tobi I don't care. The Dragon Style is a type of justu that I made 20 years ago and it can cancel out other's chakra's."

"Damn it you know I would try to teleport away from you're attack. So you used your attack that would cancel out my chakra. You little bitch." Said the Tobi as he was holding his right arm that was now started to fall off.

"And just so you know the small dragon that you hurt was a my partner and my friend. And No one does that to him and gets away with it." Said Ashley with raging eyes. She stepped up to him and brought her arm back and let it loose and punched him hard in the face.

He fell and landed a few feet from her partner. He got back to his feet and looked at her. "I will be back for you, Girl. You and Naruto. "Said the masked man as he teleported away.

She looked worried that he said Naruto's name. She would have to get in contact with Kakashi in the leaf to have something done for Naruto's protection and to have a meeting with Tsunade about this. She looked at her partner and went over to him and kneeled down beside him and picked up his head.

"Charizard, you dumbass. Why would you go that far against that man when you knew that your attacks wouldn't do anything to him?" Said Ashley as she held him close to her and crying

_Back at the Leaf_

Naruto and Hinata made it to the hospital to see Kakashi-sensei. They knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Said Kasashi

Naruto and Hinata entered the room and closed the door.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto

Hello sensei." Said Hinata

Kakashi closed his book and looked up and them and smiled. "Hello Naruto, Hinata."

"How are you feeling today, Sensei?" Asked Naruto as he took a seat

"Doing a lot better thanks to Tsunade and Sakura." Said Kakashi with a laugh

Naruto and Hinata laughed too. Kakashi looked at them. They stopped and now they were nerves.

"I had a talk with your sensei, Hinata." Kakashi said looking at Hinata.

Hinata was nerves at the thought of hearing what they talked about.

"We came to a decision that you and Naruto need to train more and get stronger. You need to be Stronger to protect Naruto and Naruto you need get stronger to take control of the Kyuubi and to protect Hinata and the village."

Naruto and Hinata were both shocked at the news of this. That they their sensei's thought they needed more training. Kakashi then looked to the window and wonder if she would take them in for the training. She isn't the type to take on students. Then he looked at the window hard and froze at what he felt. He turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata grab onto something. It's going to get bumpy real quick." Said Kakashi and as soon as he said that the east part of the village that was being rebuilt started to shack like an earthquake had hit it.

Naruto and Hinata held onto the chairs that they were sitting on while the shacking was happening.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Naruto as the chair started to move

"_Damn it someone must have gone and pissed her off. For her to use this much power." _Thought Kakashi

When that shacking stopped everyone wondered what the hell happened.

_At the Hokage tower_

Tsunade felt the shacking and knew who it was who could do that.

"_Damn it Ashley who the hell pissed you off enough to put that much power into a punch that it would reach the east side of the village." _

Just then Shizune burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade did you feel that quack just now." Said Shizune as she was on her knees after running throw the halls to get to Tsunade.

"I did and I know only one person who can do that." Tsunade said as she turned her chair around and looked outside at the village. She remembers what happened 20 years ago clearly like if it was yesterday.

"You think after all this time that she would start to show herself now?" Asked Shizune

"Yea because me, Kakashi, and Kurenai were thinking of leaving Naruto and Hinata with her to train and to help Naruto gain control of Kyuubi." Said Tsunade as she sat there

Shizune was wondering why she would leave Naruto and Hinata with that girl at all.

"Lady Tsunade why would you do that leave them with that girl?" Asked Shizune

Tsunade turned around and opened her drew and place a file on top of the desk. Shizune looked at the file that was on top the desk.

"What's that file for Lady Tsunade?" Asked Shizune

"That file contains info on what happened 20 years ago and info on the girl that will be training Naruto and Hinata from now on. I'll be sending an Anbu to her with a note from me to come to the village and speak to me about this." Said Tsunade

"But Tsunade that will upset the higher ups." Said Shizune

"I can give a damn less about the higher ups. They are the ones who labeled her a threat and place a bounty of 300 million on her head at the age of 5 for something that she had no control over." Said Tsunade in an upset tone

"Why so much on a child for?" Asked Shizune

Tsunade sat there for a moment thinking. "Because they feared the beast that was inside her was too powerful to have for the village so they want her dead so no one can have it or her power."

_Elsewhere in the land of Fire_

Ashley was helping Charizard back into the house where she was living at. Charizard lifted his head up and looked at her. He was sorry that he put her through this. He looked at her and licked her face. She giggled a little at that from her partner and longtime friend.

"Charizard come on boy. I need to focus on getting you back into the house." Said Ashley as she looked at Charizard

Charizard did a low growl at her telling her that he was fine that he could walk by himself. After that Ashley turned around and looked at him with an upset look.

"Damn it Charizard, I'm your friend and partner for 20 years now. You think I can't tell when you're in no shape for fighting or walking on your own, Huh." Said Ashley in a stern voice as she turned back around and went into the house with Charizard on her right shoulder.

Charizard looked up and was wondering if this and the village was the right thing to do. He couldn't believe that it had been 20 years now since that thing with the cloud village happened. Ashley sat him down on his bed next to her's and walked back into the kitchen to get some food for him. She was getting some nice meat from the freezer when someone knocked on the door. She went over to open it when Charizard smelled a scent he didn't like at all. He roared to Ashley to be careful. Ashley went over to her night stand by the door and pull out her newly made weapon that she just made about a year ago. She looked at it and checked it and went over to the door and opened it slowly. She looked at the man who knocked and lowered her weapon.

"What do you want Anbu from the Leaf." Said Ashley still with her weapon hid behind her

"You have been summoned to the Leaf Village by the orders of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. You are too come by the Leaf in about 2 weeks from now." Said the Anbu with the cat mask

He held out a letter and waited for Ashley to take it. She took it and looked at it and then opened it.

_Dear Ashley Uzumaki,_

_I the Fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaf want you to come down to the leaf and speak to me, Kakashi, and Kurenai about taking on Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki as your students and help train them for the life ahead of them. Hinata needs chakra control training and needs to understand the things in life are ugly. Naruto needs to take control of the Kyuubi and I thought no one better than you who could do it. So will you do it? If you do then meet me at the Hokage tower in the leaf in 2 weeks. If no then I understand._

_Love Tsunade_

After she read the note she looked at the Anbu and looked back at the bed where Charizard was at. He looked at her and nodded yes. She then turned back and looked at the Anbu.

"Tell her I'll see her in two weeks. And that we have something I need to talk with her about." Said Ashley as she looked at the Anbu

The Anbu nodded and left with the message for the Hokage. Ashley closed the door and sat back on the couch. She went a head and pulled the drew out of the table and place her weapon in it. And then lied back on the couch and wondered how this was going to go for her and Charizard. They are wanted for many reasons after all.

_Back to the Hospital _

Kakashi could tell that Naruto wanted to know if he knew who had done that or if it was a small quack. Kakashi sighed and looked at the both of them.

"I guess there's no point in keeping her a secret now." Kakashi said with sigh

Naruto was going up and down in his seat to know who had the power to do that.

"Naruto, Hinata listen the girl I am about to tell you is a wanted woman for many things that she has done. But she did it for the sake of the village. I woman who will be training you two from now on I named, Ashley Uzumaki, AKA The Bloodhound."

After that Naruto went white like a ghost. He had heard the name Bloodhound before with the PerySage. Hinata looked at him and wondered what was wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong baby?" Asked a scared Hinata

"I know that name BloodHound. It was a name that I heard many times from my 3 three years with pery sage. I saw her work first hand on one of my travels. I have never seen a such a thing done to a person before let alone a home town."

Hinata was scared to know what she did to the town. Kakashi had a good idea.

"Was the whole town on fire with orange and yellow flames and some people had holes in them."

Naruto shock his head "Yes" to Kakashi.

'I thought so. Someone must have had someone there she was looking for and they laid to her where that man or woman was so she killed all of them. She only wants the people who betrayed this village gone. She cares less about the others from the other villages." Said Kakashi

It was Hinata's turn to say something.

"You said her last name was Uzumaki. Why does she have the same last name as Naruto?" Asked Hinata

Kakashi looked at them of them and sighed again.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice here. But what I tell you two stays here between us and the Hokage and no one else ok." Said Kakashi

They both nodded their heads.

"OK then she has the same last name because he took on that name when she was on the same team as Naruto's Mother and Father. When they were alive. She took on that name because they were like family to her. She's not alone either when she was with his mom and dad, she also had her partner, Charizard. He's a small dragon that is orange with a red-orange flame on his tail. Believe me this that thing isn't no push over. That quack you felt that was Ashley. She is that powerful that with her chakra control and power she can make tremors happen and distort the air with a punch. I warn you when I say this; She has the power to destroy a whole village if she wants to or maybe the whole world." Kakashi said with dread in his voice

"She's that powerful?" Naruto said out loud

"So she's going to be our new sensei, then huh." Hinata said with a terrified voice

Kakashi nodded at both of them

"Hell not even Granny Tsunade or Sakura could do that of a feat." Said Naruto

Outside the room Sakura was listening

"_Holy shit this girl has that much power that even the great Tsunade isn't even a match to her. Who the Hell is this women. And did sensei say "DRAGON"!" _Thought Sakura

**A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter of this Squeal. Hope you all liked it.**

**Now onto the Q's: How will Naruto and Hinata react to Ashley and Charizard? What does Ashley want to talk to Tsunade about? How will the villagers react to seeing her after 20 years and being labeled a criminal? What weapon did Ashley have in her hand when the Anbu knocked on her door? And What will Sakura do if she doesn't like the new girl and decides to challenge her to a fight. Her and her so called "DRAGON". And last one: how much power do you think Ashley has in her punchs to make tremors happen. **

**Have a good night and don't forget to review, sub, like fav, and have a wonderful day everyone. **

**Signed, **

**NAUHINAPRODUCTIONS**


End file.
